¡Hasta el fondo!
by LadyNC
Summary: Recuerdos: -¿Listo, Fred? -Listo, George -¡Hasta el fondo!


**¡HASTA EL FONDO!**

-¿Listo, Fred? - preguntó George radiante de alegría, sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera viendo juegos artificiales cuando de pronto un par de lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse. Cerró los ojos lentamente tratando de evadir el sentimiento y espero una respuesta.

-¡Listo, George!...- respondió un Fred con una gran sonrisa, luego George le imitó.

-¡Hasta el fondo!- exclamaron al unísono, sonriendo.

Tomaron hasta la última gota de la solución, la cual, hacía unos minutos lucia de una color azul brillante e intenso, ahora, los frascos estaban vacíos.

Se miraron de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa en la cara saltaron hacia el interior de aquella línea que según la odiosa de Hermione había dicho "Es la línea de la edad", aquella línea protegía al cáliz de fuego de aquellos magos menores de 17 años de edad que fueran los suficientemente imprudentes para querer participar en el torneo de los tres magos, y si de imprudencia se hablaba, Fred y George encajaban perfecto en el perfil. Y vaya que lo lograron, estaban dentro.

Los gemelos se miraron por cierto tiempo y después miraron a los otros jóvenes que les observaban incrédulos.

-¡Eaaaaaaaa, lo logramos! - exclamo George

-Te dije que lo lograríamos - respondió Fred

-No, yo te dije que funcionaria.

-No, el de la idea fui yo.

-No, yo..

-Ah! ya cállense y metan sus nombres en ese cáliz! - exclamo Ernie McMillan quien observaba sorprendido la escena desde el otro lado de la sala

-Vamos Fred, George, anímense, ya lo tienen ganado - decía Colin Creevy fascinado

-¡Vamos, pongan sus nombres! -Exclamaba el publico entusiasmado - Weasleys! Weasleys!

-Aquí vamos, hermano, sabes que te quiero y siempre he sido más guapo que tu, pero no me odies si me selecciona - comentó Fred a su hermano

-Descuida, eso no pasará, seré yo el elegido - le respondió George con una sonrisa.

Estaban listos y antes de que dejaran caer un pedazo de pergamino con su nombre, los gemelos le dirigieron una sonrisa picara a Hermione, quien no podía creer, aunque aun tenia dudas sobre el cáliz, Dumbledore no podía dejarlo ir tan fácil, así que solo se limito a negar con la cabeza y concentrarse en el libro que tenia abierto sobre su regazo.

Después todo fue tan rápido, instantes después de que su pergamino hizo contacto con el fuego del cáliz, surgió una llamarada azul intensa y cegadora y montones de chispas azuladas comenzaron a brotar de aquel cáliz en todas direcciones. Sintieron como fueron expulsados por los aires como si hubieran sido atacados por un hechizo aturdidor, y ambos terminaron en el suelo a 10 metros lejos del cáliz, la caída fue muy dura, pero no esperaban otra cosa aparte de eso. Caer a tal distancia no había sido tan malo para romper las reglas.

Por dentro sus cabezas retumbaban y empezaron a escuchar tremendas risas en el Gran Comedor, de seguro todos se mofaban de su fracaso y estrepitosa caída. Ambos lograron sentarse y al mirarse uno a otro se enteraron cual era la verdadera causa por la que todos reían.

Una blanca y abundante barba les había surgido, aparte de su cabello y cejas canosas, su cara marchitada y arrugada, incluso las manos les temblaban, todo les dolía.

-Te dije que sería mala idea - asaltó un enfurecido George

-No, yo te dije que era mala idea - respondió Fred a la defensiva.

-Esta fue tu idea, ahora la arreglas

-Bien, pues lo arreglare a mi manera. - Fred se abalanzo sobre George y le arremetió con un tremendo puñetazo que hizo que cayera al suelo, George enfurecido se lanzó contra su hermano y ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas por el suelo del Gran comedor.

-Argggggggg!

-¿Papi?, estoy listo - dijo un pequeño niño pelirrojo que le miraba confundido

-¿Eh? - preguntó George

-Dije que estoy listo - repitió el niño el cual estaba sobre una pequeña escoba esperando a que su padre le diera indicaciones.

George miró a su pequeño y le dio una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, mi pequeño Freddie, allá vamos... - logro decir George con un suspiro recuperando todos aquellos recuerdos que conservaba cuando solía montar en escoba con su gemelo, que ahora hacía años se había adelantado en el camino. Sabiendo que esos recuerdos no volverían jamás, pero que podría revivir con sus hijos.


End file.
